It Never Ended
by LochNessPandya
Summary: A continuation of the Harry Potter series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cheering. Screams of laughter and excitement roared around my ears and I could hear people running and hugging each other. Was this it? Was it over at last? I could feel liquid falling on me, some fell in my face and I could smell the distinct taste of wine, and soon some dripped onto my lips and I swallowed it appetisingly. Lights seemed to be on as I could feel the heat and intensity of it on my body, but soon a cool breeze ran hurriedly around the room.

I tried to laugh, but something was wrong. My lips wouldn't move and curl into my usual sharp smile. I tried to open my eyes, so I could see the feast of joys occurring around me, yet they didn't obey my orders. Suddenly, I felt hands underneath me, lifting me above the ground. Where were they taking me? I felt a pang of nausea from the inside of my stomach, but nothing rose from my burning pit.

They lowered me back to the ground. It was cold here, no heat reached my body, and I felt the slow shiver run down the length of my body, tingling my toes until it left for the ground. Voices whispered around me, and I felt the slow rhythmic breathing next to my ears, someone crying.

A door slammed shut.

"Move." A clear sharp sound, the voice of a male walked into the room, and it seemed as if two other people had followed him. The person crying into my ear was still there, they had not moved when he had asked them to.

"Is he…is he dead?" asked the man who had entered the room. His voice was shaky, but contained and he seemed to feel as if he was the rightful person to be asking questions, questions about me. Who gave him the right?

"No. He is weak, very weak," another male answered, directly behind me. He seemed to have a very light voice, something I was not used to, after all I was used to people who were strong and obeying, loyal and proud, not weaklings.

"My lord…my lord…" the person weeping in my ear whispered, a woman, with a cracked high-pitched voice. I struggled to find the strength I needed to speak, but somewhere I found something inside me and I latched onto it with all my might.

"I…am here," words escaped my mouth, and I heard shocks and gasps from around me. Whispers started frantically and soon I was propped up onto warm bedding, there seemed to be a fire in the room.

"We shall take him back to Malfoy Manor," the male, no doubted the crafty Lucius Malfoy spoke. "There he can rest until he is strong." Reassurance was heard around the room.

Once again I was lifted, but this time I was placed sitting upright on a wheelchair, as someone pushed me towards the fire. I felt its warmth on my body, making my arms sweat from the roaring heat. A hand touched my shoulder, whilst another squeezed the hand resting on my arm rest. They held on tight, as we travelled through the fire and landed in a colder, darker place.

"Let him rest," Lucius said, "We shall take him back to the Riddle House where the Carrows shall look after him there on." Before I knew it, I was wheeled into the darkness, still alive and powerful as I had been. I zoomed out of what was happening to me, and remembered one thing.

I was Lord Voldemort. I would return once again.


	2. The Journey

**The Journey**

Albus turned back as he couldn't see his father any more. The thought of not being able to see him made him feel sad, but his last words still made Albus smile. "...then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student," Albus remembered. He looked up and saw Rose crying heavily into a tissue, hoping that Albus hadn't seen her.

"Rose, it's alright, you'll get to see them again at Christmas" reassured Albus. He wasn't very good at comforting, but then he remembered Lily and what he used to do when she cried. "Rose, imagine, we'll be travelling to a huge castle, with loads of wonders in it. Huge staircases that move whilst we are walking on them, and we'll be able to use our wands, making magic and casting spells," Rose had looked up and was listening intently to what Albus was saying, "We'll be able to learn loads of things from our teachers, eat amazing food and go to sleep dead late at the top of Gryffindor Tower. Christmas will come so fast, you won't even realis-"

"Is that true? We'll be in Gryffindor Tower and learn loads of things and be able to do magic whenever we like?" Rose sniffled her way through the sentence.

"Of course! Well as long as we are in Gryffindor" Albus thought aloud, hoping Rose wouldn't break into another set of tears. Thankfully, she did not.

At that moment, James and Teddy walked in, with Victoire going further along into a different carriage, but not leaving without giving Teddy another huge, sloppy kiss.

"Ugh! Teddy that's disgusting!" James shouted, just after Victoire had gone. "Will you please stop kissing our cousin right in front of us?"

"I can't help liking her! She's just so...romantic" Teddy sighed, dreamily. The both of them sat down.

"What are you doing on the Hogwarts Express anyway? You've finished your education a long time ago, didn't you?

"Of course I did. I'm back on the train because I'm helping out with Defence Against the Dark Arts. Your Dad put in a good word for me and after training with a few teachers; I'm now eligible to teach you guys. Of course the older years won't be taught by me, they'd be taught by Wilbert Slinkhard, great guy, you know…" Teddy was looking outside of the carriage and down the hallway, following Victoire as she walked slowly and gracefully down the train.

Albus looked away. He did not want James there, as he would keep annoying him, since he was the youngest.

"So, _Alby_, missing daddy already?" James pestered. "Going to cry, are we, because mummy won't be there to give you your treacle tart with sugar plum pastilles?"

"Oh, leave him alone James, he'll get used to it, won't you Albus? And don't worry too much the food there is great!" came Teddy to the rescue. "I'm going to go now, I don't want to be seen hanging around with you lot." Teddy ran off, screaming for Victoire on the way, who turned and beamed at her oncoming lover.

"So, Rose, what house do you want to be in? Bet you want to follow me into Gryffindor?" James nagged.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor, since my parents were there. But I would also like to be in Raven-"

"RAVENCLAW? Why would you want to be there? You have to answer a question to get into the dorm and if you don't answer wisely, you're locked out! What makes you want to...?" James's voice had trailed away from Albus's ears.

He didn't know what had happened but all of a sudden he was back at home, and he had seen his father on the floor clutching his head. Before he knew it he was back in the carriage seeing Rose and James in a fully-fledged argument, but he wasn't interested in what they were talking about.

Had he imagined what he saw, or was it reality? He had often heard his mother and father talking at night about his father's scar and how it wasn't hurting, but was it hurting now? Albus decided it was all in his imagination and it was due to his lack of sleep. Leaving James and Rose to continue their argument, Albus turned to look outside into the early blue skies of September and its morning frost over the rolling, green hills. Slowly he fell asleep.

He was running, down a small dark corridor, and he was being followed by masked people. They were throwing curses and were waving their wands repeatedly at him. Then he turned a corner, and suddenly, he was surrounded. All around him, were hooded and masked people, and in the centre stood a weakened frail man, who when younger would have stood a head-and-a-half over Albus's father. He had no hair, and his face was extremely pale. In his hand, held tightly and firmly, was a wand, but what Albus found most curious was that the wand he held was very similar to his father's. Could it be...? His eyes were cold and sought revenge, and as they looked up, they seemed to turn into slits, like a snake.

"Harry. I've been waiting for a very long time for you," spoke the man, with the softest, yet sharpest, voice.

"I'm not Harry," said Albus, not even realising what he was saying.

"Not Harry. Then what were you thinking to come here, in front of _me_," the man, who had edged closer step by step, now stopped, as he stared into a blank face, oblivious of the situation he was in. "Do you know who I am?"

"I think so."

"Fools!" he screamed towards his hooded companions, "You have brought me the wrong person! Did you think that Potter was still the young boy? Thought that you could bring anyone for me to kill so I would return to my former glory? I need Potter. It must be _him_," The man turned towards Albus. "And as for you, boy. You shall have to be killed." Albus tried to reach for his wand but before he could do so, a bright green light flashed before him and he heard a cruel, cold laugh...

"ALBUS!" screamed Rose in his face.

"What?" He felt groggy after his dream.

"We're here! We're at Hogwarts!"

Albus wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked at his surroundings. They seemed to be slowing down and reaching a station where a few people in robes stood. He collected all his things and hurried after Rose who was now surrounded by other first years. He tried to join in with the excitement and bustle that he as a first year should have, but he could only think about his dream, yet before he could think any further, they were moving towards a lake. As he looked up, excitement kindled in his stomach. There sitting in the lake were hundreds of boats, all with lamps lighting the way towards a huge castle. It was magnificent; there it stood, grand and tall, with picturesque walkways between huge green grounds.

Albus was stunned; he looked around for Rose and saw her beckoning for him in a nearby boat. He stepped towards it and got in. The boat, now empty of space, moved on its own accord towards the castle, and he looked up to a beaming Rose, smiling because of all the magic.


	3. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

He entered the Great Hall, which true to its name, was great. Its ceiling, which James had told Albus all about, was a clear midnight blue in colour and thousands of candles were lit, illuminating a warm glow around the hall. He was walking with the other students and they stopped when they reached the front of the hall. Albus felt all eyes upon him, there were loads of people in the hall. Among each of the four tables, which stretched over a long length, were hundreds of bright, smiling faces, happy to be back at Hogwarts. He looked back towards the front where a pinched face woman was speaking, her wand pointed towards her throat, making her voice boom in the large hall.

"Welcome, all, back to Hogwarts! I trust everyone had a relaxing and fun holiday, but now it is back to school," spoke Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to our first-year students as well, who undoubtedly, will shine as bright young wizards and witches over their time at Hogwarts, but now it is time for the Sorting!"

A great cheer erupted from all the tables, as a stool appeared in front of the professor and upon it a hat. James had told Albus what had happened when he had the hat put on him, as it instantly placed him in Gryffindor. Albus, though, wasn't so sure. He had voiced his worry to his father, who had said that it didn't matter which house he was in, but Albus was worried that he might be in Slytherin. He wasn't as brave as his mother, father or brother and was very shy around people.

"Charlie McDuffie!" called out the voice of Professor McGonagall.

A boy stepped out from behind Albus and took his seat upon the stool. The Sorting Hat was paced on his head and in a shrill voice, called out "Hufflepuff!" A loud noise came from Albus's left hand side where the boy ran to join others on the yellow-tie table.

"Rose Weasley!" said Professor McGonagall.

Rose left Albus's side and went to the stool. She sat down nervously, staring at Albus. The hat had barely touched her head when it said, "Weasley. Well there's only one place for you! Gryffindor!"

A huge round of applause erupted from Gryffindor as Rose went and sat with them.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

A blond haired, lean boy went and sat on the stool. His eyes were piercing blue and his face had virtually no muscle. He was sorted into Slytherin and before leaving, stared straight into Albus's eyes with his cold, blue sapphires, his face set as hard.

"Albus Potter!"

There was silence, as everyone heard his name, then sudden whispering. He didn't understand. Why had everyone done that to his name?

"Albus Potter!" screeched the high-pitched voice of Professor McGonagall.

Albus squeezed his way through other students and went to sit on the stool. All eyes were upon him, the faces all anxious as to where this boy was to be sorted. He felt the Sorting Hat placed upon his head.

"Ah ha! A Potter!" Albus realised that only he could hear what the Sorting Hat was saying as everyone else were straining to hear. "I remember when your father sat where you are and begged me not to be in Slytherin. You seem to have the same doubt as him. Slytherin would gain a fine student, who would do them proud. But still...GRYFFINDOR!"

A reserved acclamation arose from Gryffindor. They seemed to know something that Albus didn't. Nevertheless, he went and sat down next to Rose who was extremely cheerful. Opposite them sat a boy who was happy, and by the sound of it, hungry.

"Sorry! I can't help my stomach! It's just I get rather hungry!" said the boy with blond hair and chubby cheeks. He had freckles and was rather tall. "Hello Rose and Albus! It's so cool we're all in Gryffindor together isn't it?" His name was Marius Longbottom, and he often went to the Potter residence when his father was visiting. His mother, Hannah, was a well-known witch; after all she was the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron.

"And that is the end of the sorting!" Professor McGonagall's voice carried over the four vast tables. "Let the feast begin!"

And as if by Marius's wish, huge platters of food appeared as if by magic, and Marius's eyes widen in delight. Huge chicken wrapped in bacon, trifles, profiteroles, sausages with Yorkshire pudding and roast potatoes steamed their aromas around the hall. Albus knew, now, what Teddy meant when he said the food was delicious. Every aroma, taste and texture was perfection and after what seemed like a long time, Albus felt like he was at home once again.


	4. The Unexpected Meeting

**The Unexpected Meeting**

Sleep beckoned on Albus. He was stuffed to the brim, full of scrumptious food. He looked over to his dorm mates and was pleased with who he was sharing a room with. He and Marius were together, along with their favourite person, Fred Weasley. A well-known fourth year student, he and his twin sister Roxanne, were well taught by their father George, in creating mischief and succeeding in charms. They were virtually identical; only, Roxanne had kept her bright red hair slightly longer than Fred's. Along with Albus, Fred and Marius, was Fred and Albus's cousin, Louis Weasley, the only known male to have Veela blood. His blond wavy locks made Fred and Albus feel jealous, but his occasional red highlights reassured them that there was still Weasley blood in him. He was slender like his father, and had his face shape and nose. The rest of his features were like his mother's, the beautiful Fleur Delacour.

"I've invented a new flavour for Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. It's…rosin. You know, for violin bows." Fred passed out the small bean shaped sweets. "Well, here's hoping!" Fred swallowed his sweet, looking at everyone else to do likewise. Albus put the sweet into his mouth and it tasted like soap mixed with glass shards. As he swallowed, it scratched down his throat, leaving a horrible after taste of sand-like substance.

"Well. That was…painful" replied Albus, being as courteous as possible. Being as sleepy as he was, Albus turned towards his bed and tucked himself under the warm covers. He fell asleep to the sounds of laughter and a smile on his face.

"I have seen into your heart Ronald Weasley and now it is mine," a slow, slithering voice came out from a cloud that had erupted from the locket. There was Ronald, a young, muscular, red-headed boy clutching a gleaming sword. The cloud swivelled and turned and out of nowhere appeared a head. Pale and frail, it at last had turned into a body, standing in the middle of a forest surrounded by masked people in hooded cloaks and it spoke. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, now mercifully dies at the hand of the Dark Lord. Harry Potter, who many wizards and witches put their faith into, has shown his true colours. A cowardly boy! Who has come begging to die in front of the greatest wizard of all time!" There was a cold menacing laugh that pierced through Albus's body as he stood there and watched his father killed by the man who he thought he had recognised.

"No!" The unexpected sound rose up from his throat and the pale figure turned towards the sound. "Travers! Found out what that sound is! Lucius, go with him!"

"No need, my lord" Travers responded "Homenum Revelio" The man waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Over there, behind those bushes." Hands grabbed him from his front and Albus was dragged out and placed at the feet of the frail man.

"A boy! I have met you before, have I not? Albus isn't it?" He paced in front of Albus, never taking his eyes of him whilst Albus slowly pushed his hand towards his wand. "I know what you are thinking. Your power does exceed my own, but maybe by joining us, your power will increase. Imagine Albus, imagine! You would be joining one of the greatest collections of pure-blood wizards and witches, a secret society that would one day change the wizarding world for the better! Join us Albus, join us!" The pale man bent down and looked Albus straight in the eye with burning fire erupting from his iris. "The offer is yours," he stretched his hand out towards Albus.

The hand was cold to touch but Albus rose with his hand held onto the pale man's. The fiery eyes were burning brighter with delight and excitement whilst there lay Harry Potter on the forest floor, dead. Albus looked back at his father one final time, but knew what he had to do, he understood his destiny and where he belonged in the wizarding world.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Albus's eyes opened quickly as he saw Fred on fire, "Aguamenti!" he said, his voice croaky and shaky.

"Cheers Albus. I was just trying to talk to Dad through the fire grate but I have a feeling I burnt myself instead," Fred looked down to his clothes and looked surprised, "Wow! I did burn myself."

Albus nodded groggily and turned away from Fred. He heard Fred get back into his bed and fall asleep and Albus wished he could do the same. Try as he might, though, in the sudden darkness, Albus could not get back to sleep. The thought that he had joined forces with a man who had killed his father disturbed him. He thought he knew who he was but now he was certain, but why was he returning in his dreams? And what about the sudden vision of his father's scar hurting? What was that about?

He twisted and turned; saw his owl, Ares, sleeping lightly with all the other pets, read a book, counted sheep, but nothing worked. He could only think about the past two days and the dreams he had had. He could not believe he held the hand of the man who murdered his father. Shivers crept down Albus's back and he had a feeling of guilt buried deep down in his heart. He turned towards the corner of his bed, hid under the covers, and shed a single tear of innocence.

Dawn arrived, and the dorm was bustling with activity. It was Friday and third years were on an early morning walk for Herbology. Louis was singing, a pure rich sound floating out of his mouth, which made the atmosphere light and cheerful.

Albus dressed, gathered his books and got ready for his first day of lessons at Hogwarts.


	5. Rubeus

**Rubeus**

He sat in Potions listening to Professor Slughorn teaching them about the _Vulgaris _Potion. Albus had his book 'Magical Draughts and Potions' opened, and when he first bought it, he had read through it again and again. He knew how to make every potion of by heart, yet he was disappointed when it came to the lesson. Professor Slughorn was a good teacher, even a great teacher of Potions, but he wasn't exciting or funny.

"Albus? Dear boy, you seem to have gone into a daze! Is there something wrong?" Professor Slughorn peered at Albus with his wide gooseberry-coloured eyes.

"Sir, I was wondering when we would get to make our own potions?" Albus was nervous. He wasn't very outspoken, yet he put courage into his question.

"Just like your father, you are, Albus," replied Slughorn. "Very well, take out your cauldrons and let us do some proper Potions. Are you happy now, Albus?"

"Yes…err…thank you Professor." Albus turned away from the professor and collected his cauldron from the back of the class room. Inside, he had remembered, his father had slipped a book into his cauldron. Albus did not know what it was, but he decided he would keep it hidden until tonight.

"We shall make _Vulgaris _Potion, today. A very easy potion and completely harmless too. First you will need a Wombat's Tail and two handfuls of Knotgrass and Gilliweed. Let them stew in half a cauldron worth of Dirigible Plum nectar and from there we shall learn some more theory about the potion."

Albus felt relieved. He had known Potions would be his strong point and he was right. He measured out his Dirigible Plum nectar, covered his cauldron and returned to his seat. He enjoyed the rest of the lesson, learning about the potion and its uses in everyday life, the highlight being it cleans toilets very well, and making his own.

"Now that each of your potions should be ready, I shall come around and see whose is best. Good effort, Mr McDuffie. A good attempt, Miss Weasley. Mr Potter, excellent! Mr Malfoy…" Slughorn paused. "My boy, an excellent potion you have made here! The perfect colour, the perfect consistency. You have skill, my boy!" Slughorn patted Scorpius on the shoulder and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Well, that's the end of the lesson, off you go now!"

Scorpius turned towards Albus. "You were almost there, you know. If you had let yours bubble a little longer, it might have been better than mine." His voice was soft, with a hint of icy sharpness. His grey eyes were focused on Albus's green and he had a small mirror of admiration slithering in his eyes.

"How long did you leave yours bubbling?" Albus replied

"About half-hour. What about…say, what do you think if we were potion partners, you know, working together in lessons?" Scorpius wrinkled his face in hope.

"That's nice. Yes, I would like that, but," Albus stopped in thought.

"But?" His face wrinkled further.

"My cousin, Rose, she isn't that good at Potions and I promised her I'd help her."

"Well, that's alright, all three of us will sit together. I'll help her too," Scorpius's face lightened as he cleaned up the situation. "See you around then, Potter." His blonde hair swished as he turned with his books and went out of the classroom. Albus went back to Rose and told her what had just happened.

"Dad said to keep away from him. Albus, are you sure he's alright?"

"He seemed quite nice Rose. I think we'll have fun in Potions now," Albus wished as he told Rose. "Now come on, we've got to go see Hagrid!"

They ran from Potions towards the small hut hiding just before the Forbidden Forest. Smoke billowed out from the small hut and the smell of pumpkin and meat hit Rose and Albus as they entered the hut.

"Albus, Rose! Good t' see ya'! 'Ow hav' you been?" Hagrid rose from where he was bent over the stewing meat and went to give the two of them a hug. "Gosh! 'Aven't seen you two, in 'abou 'alf a year! Sit down, then, sit down! I've got fresh lamb with spring veg'!"

The three of them sat down, and after a large bowlful of a wonderful lamb stew, Albus asked Hagrid about the last wizarding war, and what happened after Voldemort had fallen. Hagrid, after much disapproval, told them all about the festivities within the school after the war and about the loss of dear ones. Albus loved the way Hagrid told the story, full of excitement and he always had a faint look in his eyes, as if he was reliving the time again in his head.

Two maybe three hours passed before Albus and Rose left Hagrid's hut and made their way back to the castle. He was happy, but he had a dreaded feeling as he went back inside his dorm to meet his roommates. He drank cocoa with them, played wizard's chess, dared to try yet another new flavour Fred had made of Bertie Bott's, yet the dreaded feeling did not leave him.

As Albus went to bed, late in the night, a chill was in the air and something crept close to the window where Albus slept. It watched him intently, observing the way his chest fell and raised rhythmically, before disappearing back into the dark depths of the night.


	6. Chills

**Chills**

Albus woke to a gloomy grey sky outside his window and prepared for the next day. He had once again had a bad night. His dreams were constantly filled with the pale man in it, but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, as he prepared his books for the day. He had Potions again and this time, he was to sit next to Scorpius Malfoy. Albus thought that Scorpius wasn't so bad, and he didn't understand why his father had looked over towards the Malfoys' with slight disgust. Maybe it was to do with the second wizarding war? Albus shrugged away his worries as he found the book his father had placed into his cauldron.

It was a potions textbook with an inscription written on the inside 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince.' Now Albus understood. His father had once told him the story of this textbook, how useful it was to him in his sixth year, and how it originally belonged to his middle name's namesake, Severus Snape. His father and mother had told many stories about the great man who acted as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and lost his life protecting many people. Albus thought all about the stories he had been told over the years as he tied his tie and ran out of his dorm to a warm fire in the Gryffindor common room.

It happened when he was sitting in Potions. Once again, Professor Slughorn had allowed them to try making their own potions. Both he and Scorpius were helping Rose, for she had adopted her father's brain for the subject. Albus was watching Scorpius as he explained to Rose why adding Goosegrass helped strengthen the potion as well as help give it a warm yellow colour. Whilst watching them, Albus couldn't help but think how true to his word Scorpius had been. Rose had told Albus, whilst Scorpius had turned away, that she was wrong, and Scorpius was a good friend.

As the three of them sat back down for some more theory on the potion, Professor McGonagall's voice came from out of nowhere.

"All students report back to your common rooms immediately! All students report back to your common rooms immediately!"

Albus turned towards Scorpius and they both shared a worried face for a few moments before departing for their common rooms. Albus grabbed on to Rose's hand as they left the Potions classroom, down near Slytherin Common Room, and raced up all the flights of stairs to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. But they were unlucky. The stairs were not favouring them as they turned away from the next staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower, but towards the third floor corridor. Albus knew that they couldn't wait for the staircases to turn, and he led rose up a different flight of stairs. He raced up them, clutching Rose's hand to make sure she was still with him, his other hand holding an outstretched wand. It was too late before he realised the cold chill in the air and the darkness that surrounded the two of them as candles were blown out all around them.

Albus turned around slowly. If he was right, he knew what was behind him but he did not know the spell that would help him escape. He felt Rose's limp cold hand in his hot sweaty one and knew that she had seen them. He turned, his wand shaking in his hand, to see cloaked figures standing far taller than he had imagined in front of him. Now he understood why Professor McGonagall wanted everyone inside.

The Dementors were bigger than ever. Albus had known that his father and mother had to battle against them in the war, but they had said that they were about the height of two fourth years. These Dementors were over five metres tall with cloaks that hung on their fragile bones weightlessly, showing stick-thin hands and feet, the only face being a large hole behind the huge dark hood.

He didn't know what to do. His parents had never told him the spell that would get rid of the cloaked creatures. His body told him to flee, try and escape before the Dementors got near him. Now he knew he should have been in Slytherin. At least his common room would have been closer and he would have never ended up in this situation. Albus glanced over to where Rose was standing next to him and he saw her face. Lifeless; soulless, as it was engulfed by a hooded creature, and at that moment, Albus felt the creeper called rage enter his blood flow and he thought about when Rose was smiling and laughing on the train. That smile was what he wanted to see on her face, not a hooded Dementor. A voice, unrecognizable to Albus, uttered two words into his mind.

"Expecto Patronum" the syllables whispered out of his mouth as he continued to remember Rose's smile. Silver light erupted out of his wand and the Dementors flew off as the proud peacock stood before Albus warding the Dementors away. He squeezed Rose's hand and keeping his memory burning in his head, had his Patronus lead the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was not until they had safely reached inside the common room that Albus stopped his charm. He turned and saw everyone staring, their eyes glinting towards Albus and the silvery peacock that had just disappeared out of sight.

"Mr Potter! Miss Weasley! Where were you two and why are you so late? And was that a Patronus I spied that was coming out of your wand Mr Potter as you entered?" Professor McGonagall bombarded Albus with questions as the rest of the Gryffindor House fell behind her staring at Albus and Rose. "You better have some good answers as there are many teachers looking for the two of you." Her pinched face was ghostly pale as she looked with wide eyes at the two first-year students.

"Professor, we're very sorry. The staircases kept moving and were leading us away from the common room. Before I knew it, the Dementors," people gasped as Albus mentioned the word that had not been heard for quite some time, but he carried on with his story, "…the Dementors were right behind us...and…and one was on Rose, and all I could think was how Rose looked so lifeless without her smile, so…so I kept thinking about her smile and I just said the words, I didn't even _realise _it, they just came out, you know, and there it was a silver peacock right in front of me," Albus was speaking so fast now it was hard to keep up with him. "So I kept thinking about Rose's smile and just kept the spell alive and I managed to get hold of Rose and take her with me and I got us back here as quickly as possible." Albus had rushed the last few words.

"My boy! What bravery, what courage!" said the Professor with a slight whisper of a smile on her face as she handed Rose a bar of chocolate to eat. "A first year producing such a brilliant Patronus is unheard of!" She sat down on an armchair and slowly from behind her clapping started and it slowly erupted from all around Albus as he was congratulated for saving his cousin's life. Albus felt weird…he never liked being the centre of attention, but being congratulated for something he thought he could never in his dreams do, he felt overwhelmed. The only thing that replayed in Albus's mind was who the voice was who had told him the spell. He knew there was no-one there except Rose and himself, so who could it have been?

Once the Dementors had been rid of, pupils from Gryffindor met up with other Houses and retold the story to other students. It slowly spread around the school, with slight variations, what Albus had achieved and every time he walked down a corridor people looked at him with a smile and respect on their faces. Albus never felt more saint-like, but he remained with his friends, never becoming the 'popular' kid. His friends meant everything to him and he would never let them go.

The man pushed open the wooden gate and walked up the weeded pathway. He could not believe he was here, at this place, meeting someone he had thought he had left behind years ago. But it was happening. The overgrown weeds surrounded him as he ignored the wooden post that had sprung up as he entered the house. He walked slowly up to the burnt door and opened it with the feeling of dread and fear inside of him, knowing that what would happen inside could change the lives of everyone in the wizarding world.

He had known the plan had failed. The moment his left wrist had burned, and he had been summoned to Godric's Hollow, he had known. The blond man took his time walking up the stairs, barely making a noise whilst climbing the old burnt staircase, his hand placed gently on top of the banister. At the top of the stairs he stopped. His thoughts had clouded his vision and for the first time in nineteen years, he was afraid. Afraid that everything he had built up in the last two decades had come to nothing, afraid that he was about to jeopardise the life of his grandson who sat in Hogwarts unaware of the situation about to happen. Was it worth it? Did he have the strength, the courage to go against a man who riddled fear into every witch and wizards' life?

No. He did not. He was a Slytherin at heart, cowardly and weak and unable of bravery and strength.

Without another thought, the man pushed open the door to a small nursery, where instead of burnt toys and a crumbled cradle, a table had been placed, and around it, many cloaked people sat.

The man took his seat next to a person whose face was covered in stubble and whose eyes were cold black. He was part werewolf and was a disgusting man to sit next to. A few moments later, in came two hooded people, both alike in height, and behind them, strode in a pale man. Nerves tensed in the room. Pairs of eyes laid upon the pale man before quickly running wildly across the room staring at other eyes in disbelief.

It had been nineteen years since the fall of Lord Voldemort yet here he stood still with fiery red eyes that wanted power beyond measure. He stood tall, proud of his Death Eaters, his wand clutched to his side fiercely.

Lucius Malfoy looked down. Many years he had served this man and never once had he gone against him, always accepting orders, carrying them out gratefully and loyally, but for the first time, he doubted Voldemort's greed for power and he doubted that pure-blood wizards were the best. His son had made a home for himself, he had a little child, but here Lucius sat, forever loyal to the Dark Lord.

"My fellow companions," Voldemort's voice was soft, but no-one misunderstood the disgust in his voice. "I asked you to simply find a boy and return him to me, yet you return to me with failure, I see? Failure is not possible, _friends_, for that boy must be found and he must be brought here. He carries something vital within him and if not removed, once again I may fall, but _this _time, I may never return. We are lucky that Mr Potter is not likely to know what has happened to his boy, but if this information ever leaks, Albus Potter may never be found."

The seriousness of what Voldemort had said jerked inside the bodies of the Death Eaters. They understood the power Lord Voldemort still had but they understood the graveness of the situation.

As the Death Eaters filed out of Harry Potter's old nursery, they formed a circle outside the burnt house. One after another they all placed their hands in the middle, forming a pile of hands. Lucius cautiously placed his hand within the pile. A moment later his left hand burnt and he turned to find his mark returned to normal, and it was then that he understood that he couldn't go back. He was in the quest now and back to being in the team.

Each of the Death Eaters disapparated one by one until Lucius Malfoy was left by himself outside Lily and James Potter's house. He thought of the night they were brutally murdered, but before feeling sorry for the Potters, he turned around and he thought of how to capture the last remaining Horcrux.


End file.
